


The Ninth Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, an All I want for Christmas is You inspired fic:Or Madara tries too hard, and Tobirama has to spell out what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one just felt better as being inspired by the song instead of a straight song fic. I feel like this better conveyed the feeling of it anyway.
> 
> Once more Tsunade is Hashirama's kid not grandkid because I love the Sannin playing off one another.

Tobirama grinned and pressed a kiss to Madara’s cheek when he returned home.  Madara shot him an exasperated look and turned back to the tree they had gone out and gotten the day before.

“I don’t think this is the right size, we should go and get a bigger one,” Madara said with a frown, scrutinizing the tree.

Tobirama pursed his lips.

“The tree is fine, we don’t need to go and spend even more money on a tree that you will find a fault with tomorrow,” he said, his voice clipped.

“What’s wrong with you?” Madara turned to him with a frown.

“You!” Tobirama snapped, “You’re obsessed with the perfect Christmas for some reason!  When we started to watch  _ White Christmas _ you suddenly jumped up and grabbed a  _ notebook _ and started to take notes!  I don’t even know what about!”

“That’s not true!” Madara sputtered.

“You were way too stressed when we were helping Tsunade make Christmas cookies to give to her classmates,” Tobirama pointed out, “You threw out full batches because they ‘weren’t perfect’, whatever  _ that _ means.”

“Well excuse me for having standards!”

Tobirama growled, and then spun on his heel and stormed back to the door.

“Where are you going?” Madara followed him, demanding an answer.

“To my brother’s!” Tobirama growled, slamming the door behind him.

 

Hashirama paused  _ Die Hard _ , and turned to Tobirama.

“Why did you pause it?” Tobirama huffed.

“What is going on? You just stormed in here and put on  _ Die Hard _ with no explanation.  You only like action movies when you’re upset,” Hashirama pointed out.

“Madara is being completely unreasonable!  He’s got it in his head that we have to have a ‘perfect’ Christmas.  I can’t stand it!” Tobirama sneered, and then lowered his voice, “I just want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend, I don’t care how perfect it is.”

Hashirama was silent for a moment.

“He knows you’re here right?” Hashirama asked finally, and continued after Tobirama’s nod, “I’ll talk to him while you take Tsunade and her friends to see Santa, okay?”

“Fine.  I’m sleeping on the couch though,” Tobirama agreed.

 

The next day Tobirama was pulled laughing into the house by Tsunade and her friends.

“Uncle Tobi! Come  _ on _ ,” Tsunade whined, “just tell us what you asked Santa for!”

“Yeah! I bet it’s something really cool, like a sword!” Jiraiya guessed with a grin.

“No way,” Orochimaru disagreed, “It’s definitely something science related!”

“I asked Santa, why do any of you want to know?” Tobirama raised an amused eyebrow at the three of them.

“We want to know what to get you,” Jiraiya said matter-of-fact.

“You already know what we want, I saw you writing it down as we told Santa,” Orochimaru pointed out.

“Which means that it’s only fair we know what you want,” Tsunade added smugly.

Before Tobirama could respond, he glanced up and saw Madara standing in the doorway.  The darker man looked at Tobirama as if he were precious and as if he just saw something break all at the same time.

Tobirama swallowed, caught in Madara’s gaze.

“Ah, you’re back,” Hashirama said cheerfully, “Tsuna-chan, Tsuna-chan’s friends,  _ The Santa Clause _ just started.”

The kids cheered and rushed to the family room.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Hashirama winked at them.

“You never answered,” Madara said softly after a moment.

“What?” Tobirama’s brow furrowed.

“What you want to Christmas,” Madara clarified, “I know that I’ve been difficult recently, but I just don’t want you to regret giving me this chance, because we didn’t start off on a good foot, and you could do so much bet-”

“You.  All I want is you,” Tobirama interrupted him, stepping forward.

He was rewarded with a blinding grin from Madara.

“You know, it’s supposed to be cold outside tonight,” Madara told him, also stepping forward.

“Yeah?” Tobirama grinned at him.

“We could cuddle in front of the fireplace and not worry about anything?” Madara offered.

“Well gee, what  _ would _ my brother think of that?” Tobirama teased.

“Not like I could let you leave, you might freeze outside,” Madara responded.

“I’d like that, the cuddling I mean,” Tobirama told him softly, “Let’s go home.”

Madara beamed.


End file.
